


The Sexual Frustrations of Kim Hanbin

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, No Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: Hanbin can't make music if he's sexually frustrated, usually jerking off by himself was enough, but as demands became tougher just doing it by himself was also no longer enough. So his members take it upon themselves to relieve Hanbin.





	1. Jinhwan

**Author's Note:**

> All Hanbin ships.
> 
> important: pwp, smut, no romance, "force".
> 
> No set update date, I will try and update as often as possible.
> 
> 6 chapters cuz 6 members.

Hanbin threw yet another crumpled up paper on the floor. 

The others stared at him as their leader scratched his head and groaned loudly with frustration.

“Shouldn't we do something?” Donghyuk whispered.

“Like what? He's clearly in some kind of slump.” June grumbled in a low voice as he turned away from Hanbin and towards the others.

Hanbin suddenly stood up, his face was determined but he had a slight grimace as he walked with his jaw tightly clenched.

His ears and neck were slowly turning red as well.

No one said a word as they watched him walk past them and into his own bedroom where he closed the door behind him.

“Turn on the TV.” Jiwon grumbled in a low voice.

They all knew what was happening behind that door, and none of them felt the need to listen in.

After a while Hanbin's door opened and the man reappeared looking slightly refreshed, but also worn out.

Hanbin went into the bathroom for a moment before he emerged and made his way over to the table he's been sitting at previously.

He sat down and stared scribbling.

They all exchanged glances, and silently agreed that whatever gets the job done was the rule of thumb.

A few moments later Hanbin was even more frustrated, he'd been in his bedroom then reemerged looking just as frustrated as when he went in.

“You OK?” Donghyuk asked in the most ordinary way possible.

“Huh? Uh, yes…” Hanbin replied, not so convincingly.

Hanbin again sat at the desk, after about an hour even more crumpled up balls of paper littered the floor, but Hanbin seemed to be making no progress.

Jinhwan was watching him quietly from the sofa, he could see that Hanbin was losing his composure where he sat.

Hanbin stood up abruptly, the chair almost toppled over, and with clenched fists by his sides he glared at the paper in front of him.

Hanbin then stormed off towards his room, the door slammed shut with an unnatural amount of force.

Worried Jinhwan got up and followed the younger man.

He knocked on the door, but didn't wait for a reply before he opened the door.

Hanbin's room was also a mess, which wasn't normal, Jinhwan's brows furrowed as he looked around.

Hanbin's stood frozen next to his bed, staring at Jinhwan.

There were several empty rolls of toilet paper, and the porn mags were poorly hidden, barley stuffed under his bed, almond side the bed a few AV DVDs lay as well.

Jinhwan wasn't bothered and stepped into the room.

Hanbin was flustered as the eldest member stepped inside.

“Uh, Jin- Jinhwan… sorry it's so messy…” he stammered as he looked around as if trying to decide what to start panic cleaning first.

But Jinhwan stepped over all the trash, making his way towards Hanbin who's eyes widened with every determined step.

“Wha-what?” Hanbin stuttered as Jinhwan closed in on him.

Once he reached Hanbin he raised his hand and pushed his chest so that he fell onto the bed.

“Seems like your usual… stress reliever isn't working anymore… so I thought I'd lend you a hand…” Jinhwan's eyes were dark and he seemed a little dangerous where he stood over Hanbin.

“What?” was all Hanbin managed to say before Jinhwan had placed a knee on the edge of the bed, right in between his own and leaned over him.

Jinhwan's hand fell and landed directly onto his crotch.

Hanbin felt a violent jolt of electricity shoot through his body.

He wasn't used to this, in fact no one had touched him like that ever.

He looked from his groin and up at his elder, whose eyes were devilish and lust filled.

Jinhwan didn't waste his time as he moved his fingers ever so slightly over the younger man's package.

Hanbin flinches visibly, drawing a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

Jinhwan laughed through his nose as he moved his entire palm over Hanbin's groin.

Hanbin couldn't keep himself from moaning a little as the sense of pleasure filled him from the base of his stomach.

“You're getting hard…” Jinhwan mumbled, his eyes narrowing and a sly grin appearing on his face.

Hanbin simply whimpered feebly.

Jinhwan moved to undo Hanbin's pants, he pulled down the zipper and exposed Hanbin's underwear.

Sliding his hand inside of the opened zipper, parting the pants even more and exposing the outlined cock through the underwear.

Jinhwan chuckled as he grabbed onto the cock with his hand.

Hanbin moaned and jerked with the sensation.

Jinhwan stroked the hardness between his fingers through the tight fabric, making Hanbin's body twitch and tremble.

He ogled the spot outlining the head and saw that a wet spot was slowly growing around it.

Smirking to himself Jinhwan went ahead and yanked the boxers down to expose the erect dick to the world.

Hanbin gasped, his hips jolting slightly as he felt very exposed all of a sudden.

“Well look at that…” Jinhwan said teasingly as he reached for the hard member and held it tightly in his grip.

Hanbin looked down at the spectacle of someone other than him holding his cock, it was quite the sight, but not as impactful as when he gazed up to look at Jinhwan whose eyes were focused on his dick with a lustful expression.

Jinhwan looked about and saw the hand lotion lying between the crumpled bed covers.

He grabbed the tube and squeezed some out over Hanbin's cock; Hanbin shuddered as the cool substance trickled down his hard and hot rod. 

Jinhwan started to move his hand up and down, pulling back the foreskin, his cock twitching and growing bigger with the stimulus.

Jinhwan looked up at Hanbin, his flustered face, red cheeks and heavy breathing was amusing to him as he moved his hand up and down the shaft.

He watched as Hanbin’s facial expression changed, he tilted his head back as the pleasure came dancing up his spine.

Jinhwan rolled his hand over the head, making Hanbin’s entire body twitch violently.

Hanbin brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth to stop his voice from coming out.

Jinhwan smirked as he returned his hand to grip the shaft, stroking the length with steady strokes, he could hear Hanbin’s breaths catching in his throat, his hips rocking slightly.

Hanbin grabbed his shirt in frustration, the move exposed his chest, and JInhwan’s eyes fell on his nipples, they were hard and enticing, Jinhwan couldn’t tear his eyes away and he unconsciously licked his lips. 

Jinhwan held onto Hanbin’s thigh, but his hand squeezed the man’s limb making Hanbin’s entire leg kick slightly and he winced with surprise.

Jinhwan said nothing as he let his hand move steadily up Hanbin’s thigh, passing over his hip bone and further up over his abdomen, Hanbin’s muscles flexed under his palm as it went, Hanbin’s moans became more prominent while he moved.

Jinhwan let his fingers slide over Hanbin’s nipple, making the man whimper loudly, and his body gave a single violent jolt.

Jinhwan felt his own excitement rise as he played with both Hnabin’s nipple and stroked his dick.

Hanbin let out a trembling moan before he drew in a sharp breath.

Jinhwan brought his hand to his own groin, stroking himself with a flat palm before he grabbed his dick through his pants.

He moaned against Hanbin's chest, the humming making soft vibrations run through his lips, the sensation made Hanbin groan.

Hanbin yelped loudly into his hand, his back arched off the bed, his cock twitching and leaking pre-cum.

Jinhwan felt his body trembling and he breathed several heavy breaths through his nose.

Jinhwan detached his mouth from Hanbin's chest and moved his body up to lean over Hanbin.

He tugged his pants down and brought his hard cock to Hanbin's.

He grabbed both dicks and started stroking them together. 

Hanbin groaned loudly, he gave a violent jolt.

His hand that had been grasping at his shirt flew off and latched onto the bed sheets, pulling it several centimeters off the bed.

Jinhwan moaned, his hand sliding up and over both the cock heads, he rocked his hips the pleasure dancing up his spine.

“Shit!” Jinhwan hissed his back hunching as intense waves of pleasure beckoned him towards climax.

Hanbin was still clasping his hand over his mouth, but his moans were still escaping him. 

Jinhwan let his face fall into the nook of Hanbin's neck and his hot breath bounced off of Hanbin's sweaty skin.

Their breaths grew into hasty, sharp intakes of breath and deep moans that were difficult to contain.

Jinhwan was also rocking his hips, his hand moving up and down their combined shafts as the heat increased, growing from the pits of their stomachs, filling them as they could both feel that release was soon coming.

With several hasty jerks the two men came, shooting their load all over Hanbin's stomach.

The two were left panting hard, Jinhwan hovered over Hanbin for a while, his body trembling.

Hanbin’s body was twitching slightly and he let his hand fall from his face and flop onto his chest.

Jinhwan reached over and grabbed the roll of toilet paper which he then proceeded to wipe both Hanbin’s stomach and his own hand with.

Hanbin stared up at the ceiling for a while before he looked at Hanbin who was adjusting his clothes.

“Why’d you do that?” Hanbin asked quietly.

“To hopefully get you out of your slump.” Jinhwan said factually without even looking at Hanbin.

“So get to it.” Jinhwan snapped and went to the door, closing it with a last piercing look at Hanbin before he closed the door behind him.

“What the hell…” Hanbin breathed, but as the shock left him and his thoughts came into focus, the music seemed to flow easily in his mind in contrast to earlier. 

Hanbin sat up and put his clothes back on before he went to wash his hands.

When he returned to the living room the others were staring at him, but Jinhwan was watching TV.

Hanbin felt his cheeks flush, but decided to ignore them as he walked over to where his stuff was.

He sat down and started scribbling, things went smoothly and before long he had almost finished half a song.

He breathed a sigh of relief, he glanced at the others who were now busy watching the TV as well.

He brought his hand to his head and ruffled through his hair, thinking to himself that what had happened wasn't necessarily something he wanted to happen again, but as he sat there taking in his own relaxed state and how satisfied he felt, perhaps it wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Yunhyeong

Hanbin sat in front of his laptop in the dorm kitchen, he sighed deeply while staring intently at the screen; The music program was the only thing on the screen, but all the slots were empty. 

Yunhyeong was busy making some food, he bustled silently about in the kitchen, occasionally he looked over at Hanbin.

“Still nothing?” He asked in a mellow voice.

Hanbin sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes so hard he saw stars.

Yunhyeong walked over to him, standing behind him and peering at the screen.

“That bad, huh?” Yunhyeong mumbled, placing a hand on Hanbin’s shoulder.

Hanbin twitched slightly, the touch sent an electric current running through his tense and frustrated body.

Hanbin leaned his head back, letting it fall until he hit Yunhyeong’s chest.

He looked up at Yunhyeong’s face, and meet his elder’s eyes that were looking at him with mild confusion. 

Hanbin reached up, his hands closing in on Yunhyeong’s neck, holding him there.

“H-Hanbin?” Yunhyeong asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Hanbin let his fingers caress Yunhyeong’s neck, when suddenly Yunhyeong grabbed his wrists and dislodged him from himself.

Hanbin said nothing, nor did he refuse the elder’s actions.

Yunhyeong let go of his hands and took a step back.

Hanbin pushed himself out from the table and stood up, he turned to face Yunhyeong who looked flustered as he caught the look in Hanbin’s eyes; he helped as he saw the hungry look in Hanbin’s eyes, but there was something else, a deep and dark sense of lust.

Yunhyeong took several steps backwards as Hanbin approached him, he didn’t stop until he hit the counter.

Hanbin kept on coming closer and he cornered Yunhyeong, placing his hands on the counter, his arms forming a prison around the man.

Yunhyeong fumbled for words as Hanbin’s lusty eyes seemed to penetrate him.

Yunhyeong could feel himself blushing, but something clicked inside his mind.

“Ha-Hanbin, I’m not sure I can do this, I know you often… relieve yourself when you’re frustrated with work, but I-I…” Yunhyeong stumbled through his thoughts as they made a hazardous trip to his mouth, but the words soon stopped as the younger man pushed his leg aside and moved his foot in between and pressed his groin against his thigh.

Flustered, Yunhyeong could feel something hard pressing against him, and he saw Hanbin’s cheeks become rose tinted as he pushed against him.

Hanbin’s breath was wet and heavy as he slowly moved his hips back and forth, his groin rubbing against Yunhyeong’s thigh.

Yunhyeong could feel his heart rate increase and his cheeks grow hot, and he could feel his excitement growing as the pleasure spread from his loins.

Yunhyeong couldn’t stop himself from moaning as Hanbin’s leg pushed against his own growing erection.

Hanbin chuckled, his arms fell from the bench and landed on Yunhyeong’s waist, holding him in a tight grip as he pulled Yunhyeong towards himself to increase the stimulation.

Hanbin moaned deeply, his head rolling forward and onto Yunhyeong’s shoulder.

Feeling Hanbin’s breath bounce off his skin, it sent a tickling sensation down his spine and he winced, his body trembling.

Yunhyeong’s let his hands move from his side and they moved up and behind Hanbin, sliding up his back and clutching at his clothes.

Hanbin moaned as Yunhyeong’s hands caressed his body.

Hanbin quickly moved to undo Yunhyeong’s pants, he undid the zipper and pulled them down, clumsily and rashly: He exposed the hard cock and grabbed it with one hand as he quickly yanked down the front of his sweat pants to expose his own dick.

Hanbin brought his dick to Yunhyeong’s and held both in the same hand as he started to jerk them.

The feeling was a bit raw and painful making both of them grimace.

Hanbin looked up from Yunhyeong’s shoulder and saw the counter full of large glass and plastic bottles, his eyes fell on a bottle of oil.

Hanbin grabbe bottle and clumsily undid the cap before he leaned back to make space between them, he poured the oil onto their cocks and could feel the weird sensation of the oil making his dick feel wet, slippery and sticky all at the same time.

He moved his hand once down the shaft, the pleasure making him groan, and Yunhyeong too, the other man took a ragged breath his body jolting violently. 

Hanbin clumsily returned the bottle to the counter and placed his hand on Yunhyeong’s shoulder, grabbing at his clothes.

They both breathed deeply, Hanbin looked at Yunhyeong’s face and saw his flushed cheeks and heavily lidded eyes that gazed at him.

Hanbin moved his hand and held back a groan as Yunhyeong moaned loudly and hunched over.

Hanbin kept sliding his hand up and down their cocks, the two men moaning deeply, their hips moving of their own accord.

Yunhyeong gripped the back of Hanbin’s shirt tightly, his hands trembled and the waves of pleasure were almost too much to handle as he moaned.

Hanbin felt a twinge of frustration, honestly he felt like pushing the man down, but he knew as much to know that that wouldn’t work no matter what.

He leaned back again and looked at Yunhyeong, the man was panting hard and shuddering in response to the pleasure.

“Turn around.” Hanbin said suddenly, making Yunhyeong twitch in surprise to the sudden demand.

“Wha-?” He started, but Hanbin interrupted him as he simply grabbed the elder’s arm and spun him around.

Hanbin grabbed his dick and shoved it in between Yunhyeong’s legs.

‘Closer your legs.” He said huskily as he leaned in over Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong shuddered and he could feel his cock twitching as it dangled in the free air.

He did as Hanbin demanded and closed his legs tight, he could feel the hot rod brtween his inner thighs and shuddered as they poked at his balls.

Yunhyeong couldn’t supress a loud moan and trembled violently, feeling Hanbin’s member pulsate between his legs.

Hanbin stood still for a moment to let the sensation sink in, he let his hands fall on Yunhyeong’s back before he let them slide along his back and on to his hips.

Hnabin gripped at the elder’s thin waist and pulled the man towards himself.

“Fuck!” Hanbin exclaimed as his slick cock moved between his elder’s thighs.

He repeated the motion, rocking hsi hips back and forth, his oiled member sliding back and forth.

The sound of Hanbin’s hips slapping against Yunhyeong’s ass was an enticing sound of flesh on flesh that filled the entire room, adding to the erotic sounds were their wet breaths and moans.

Yunhyeong was clutching onto the counter, he was scared that his legs would fail so he inched forward and got more of his upper body onto the counter.

Hanbin looked at Yunhyeong, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, exposing his back, he could see the muscles flexing as he rocked against him. 

It was a pretty erotic sight and he let a hand move from Yunhyeong’s waist and up over his exposed back.

Yunhyeong let out a loud yelp and his body shook, Hanbin’s eyes narrowed and he slid his hand further up and onto Yunhyeong’s shoulder to pull him towards himself from there.

The move required Hanbin to lean over the other slightly, he came closer so he moved his other hand from Yunhyeong’s waist and around to his lower abdomen, but he could feel the man’s cock slapping against his hand, so he grabbed the hard member.

Yunhyeong tossed his head back, letting out a series of loud moans as Hanbin started massaging his cock.

Somehow the sound of Yunhyeong’s lust filled moans, the sound of their sloppy, oil clad dicks was a major turn on and he could feel himself coming closer and closer to release.

“Ah, I’m about to…” Yunhyeong’s last words were cut off as he came, splattering hs load all over the side of the counter, his entire body shook as he emptied himself.

Hanbin soon came as well, throwing his head back, his cum mixing with Yunhyeong’s, he buried his face in Yunhyeong’s back and let his hand that had been on the other man’s shoulder fall to his side. 

Breathing heavily the two men stood there in the same position for a while before Yunhyeong unclenched his thighs to stand in a more comfortable way.

Hanbin took a step back, his looked down at Yunyeong’s bare ass, he glanced at his own cock which was dangling in the air.

He took a deep breath and let the satisfaction sink in.

Yunhyeong stood up, pulling his pants back up.

Hanbin grabbed the roll of paper towels and started wiping himself down, trying to remove as much oil as possible.

“Here.” Hanbin handed Yunhyeong some paper towels, which he took without turning around.

Embarrassed Yunhyeong wiped himself down before he put his pants on properly.

Yunhyeong wandered off to the opposite side of the counter.

Hanbin wiped the cum off the side of the counter, he then went and tossed the paper towels and then washed his hands.

“You want some food?” Yunhyeong asked in a low voice, still not looking at Hanbin.

“Sure, thanks.” Hanbin chimed and went back to his seat.

He took a deep breath and stared at his computer screen, he started to work and yet again his relaxed satisfaction made work go smoothly.


	3. Jiwon

Hanbin lay on the sofa, his mind was racing: the meeting with the boss hadn’t gone as well as he had thought; some of the songs had to be completely remade and some scrapped for now.

Hanbin sighed and turned his head so that his face was straight into the cushion.

He heard the door open, but didn’t look to see who came in.

“Hey, man.” Jiwon chimed loudly as he came through the door.

Hanbin groaned, his body gave a single large movement in response to JIwon’s entrance.

“Don’t feel bad about it, Hanbin. This happens everytime.” Jiwon tried to reassure the other man.

Jiwon slumped down on the edge of the sofa next to Hanbin and gave his ass a good slap.

Hanbin groaned, taken by surprise as the slap sent a sudden vibration through his loins.

There was an odd pause where neither of them seemed to even breathe.

“Hey, let's go home.” Jiwon said and tugged on Hanbin's sleeve.

Hanbin got up, but his head was hanging.

Jiwon lead way as they made their way back to the dorm.

“Hey I just gotta buy something, you need anything?” Jiwon asked as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the convenience store behind him.

“I'm good, thanks.” Hanbin replied dismissively. 

Jiwon wandered off and after a short while he came back out with a bag in his hand.

“Let's go!” He smiled broadly, walking ahead with a spring in his step.

Once they entered the dorm and had kicked off their shoes, Jiwon went to the kitchen.

Hanbin went and threw himself onto the couch, sighing deeply while staring at the ceiling.

“Who would’ve thought that none of the songs were given the OK?! Not a single one!” Hanbin complained gesticulating wildly with his arms.

“I know man, but don't worry we'll figure this out.” Jiwon said calmly as he came back from the kitchen with the convenience store bag dangling from his wrist still; there was clearly something left in it.

Hanbin stared at it for a second before he decided it wasn't the time to worry about trivial matters.

“Ugh, I should get to work…” he groaned loudly lifting his feet into the air before kicking down so that he got himself up.

“Honestly, you should take some time to relax!” Jiwon said while placing a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder.

“I know, but I just feel so restless since nothing was good enough… I just want the OK.” Hanbin looked down, his shoulders hanging and body slumped forward.

“Then should I help you relax?” Jiwon said after a short pause.

“Huh?” Hanbin looked at Jiwon who had a calm expression on his face, a cool and mature look.

Without replying Jiwon simply stood up and grabbed the younger man's wrist and dragged him away from the couch.

Jiwon stormed off to Hanbin's bedroom and threw the door open and dragged Hanbin inside before he turned around and locked the door behind them.

“Not that anyone’ll be home anytime soon…” he grumbled and walked over to the bed where he turned the bag upside down, the contents spilling onto the mattress and bouncing a little before coming to a halt.

Hanbin stared at the things on his bed; condoms and lube.

Before Hanbin could say anything Jiwon had already closed the distance between them and his hand came up behind Hanbin's neck and with a firm grasp around the nape Jiwon pulled Hanbin into a hard kiss.

Taken by surprise Hanbin was unable to say or do anything.

Jiwon's other hand landed on Hanbin's lower back, after resting there for a few seconds he started absentmindedly stroking his thumb over the fabric.

Jiwon sucked Hanbin's lower lip into his mouth, pulling away slightly.

He let go of Hanbin’s lip, but he didn’t wait before he came back in and parted his lips yet again to stick his tongue out and slide it across Hanbin’s mouth.

The sensation was weird, but Hanbin parted his lips to let Jiwon’s tongue slip into his mouth.

As the hot and wet muscle entered his mouth, hitting his own tongue a tingling sensation traveled up his spine, making him shudder.

Hesitation left him so he brought his arms up to hold onto Jiwon’s shoulders.

The action seemed to send some sort of signal to Jiwon, who immediately became more instens.

With Jiwon’s tongue dancing around inside his mouth, Hanbin moaned deep down in his throat.

He dug his fingers into Jiwon’s shoulders, he took a step forward, his hips colliding with Jiwon’s body.

The sensation of his body pushing against another body was pleasant, but a little frustrating.

Hanbin wasn’t really sure exactly what Jiwon had in mind, but frankly he didn’t really care.

Hanbin let his hands slide from Jiwon’s shoulders and down his back.

Jiwon’s fingers played with the short hair of Hanbin’s neck, still pushing Hanbin into the kiss.

Hanbin’s hands slipped down and over Jiwon’s butt, his fingers gripping at the supple ass now between his hands.

Hanbin felt Jiwon’s surprise as he retracted his tongue and separated from him, the to of them stood staring at each other for a moment, breathing hard.

Hanbin saw Jiwon searching his face, his hands gripping both of the man’s ass cheeks, and he could see Jiwon react as his face twitched.

Hanbin quickly brought a hand up to cup the side of the other man’s face: he tilted his head and moved forward, his lips pressing against the corner of Jiwon’s mouth.

Hanbin caressed Jiwon’s cheek, he kissed Jiwon again, his hand on the other’s butt and pushed him slightly forward, their crotches pushing against one another.

Hanbin could feel Jiwon’s hard cock as the man rocked his hips against him, and his own loins tingled with pleasure as well.

Jiwon shuddered when Hanbin squeezed his butt cheek, his hips shot forward, pushing hard against Hanbin, making Hanbin moan as the hard thrust rubbed his erect dick.

Hanbin kissed his way down Jiwon’s chin and along his jawline.

“What are you doing?” Jiwon asked suddenly.

“Shut up.” Hanbin said in a dark tone as he again pressed his lips to Jiwon’s skin, he made his way to the older man’s neck, sucking the soft skin in between his lips.

Jiwon winced.

“Didn’t think you’d be this aggressive.” Jiwon mumbled.

Hanbin snorted against Jiwon’s neck, the hand which had been cupping the other’s face returned to Jiwon’s butt, grabbing the cheeks firmly, but this time Hanbin pulled Jiwon towards himself while rocking his hips.

Jiwon moaned as his cock was pushed hard against Hanbin.

Hanbin also groaned, breathing hard against Jiwon's neck as he kept on grinding his hips, their dicks pushing against each other’s thighs.

“Fuck.” Jiwon grumbled and in a sudden and violent motion he threw Hanbin onto the bed and moved in to hover above him.

Hanbin was flustered, his face flushed and chest rising rapidly.

Jiwon sat on his knees to free his hands, and with them he quickly moved to undo Hanbin’s pants: he undid the zipper before he tugged on them to removed them completely.

Hanbin, filled with arousal, assisted with his hands and by lifting his lower body up off of the bed.

Hanbin then moved to pull down Jiwon’s pants, only this guy would be crazy enough to show up to an official meeting his sweatpants.

Jiwon moved to pull his pants off and yanked his underwear off with it, exposing his erect cock to Hanbin who stared at the hard member swaying between the man’s thighs.

He gulped hard and quickly moved to remove his own underwear and his shirt.

Once they were both completely naked, they both looked at one another, Hanbin let his eyes wander up and down the lean and muscular body, in truth it was total eye candy.

Jiwon looked at Hanbin’s body, it wasn’t that much different from his own, but his slim waist was kind of sexy.

For a brief moment the two men were sitting on the bed, simply checking each other out.

Jiwon’s eyes fell on Hanbin’s erect cock, on its tip a small, glistening pearl of pre-cum was visible.

Jiwon moved suddenly, crawling over to Hanbin and leaning over him, forcing Hanbin to lean back.

Jiwon hovered above Hanbin, whose eyes were flickering all over trying to read him.

Jiwon reached out and touched the side of Hanbin’s face, letting his hand continue down: caressing the man’s long neck and over his chest, making Hanbin shudder, his hand flattened out, his fingers spreading wide over Hanbin’s abdomen.

Jiwon could feel Hanbin’s muscles flexing under his hand, but he didn't linger and let his hand slide down until he reached his destination.

Jiwon arrived at the base of Hanbin’s cock, he didn't waste any time before he grabbed the member, and stroked his way up the whole length of the erect dick.

Hanbin threw his head back and a loud moan escaped him, he threw his hand up to cover his mouth, but Jiwon grabbed his wrist and put it down, and when Hanbin looked up at the man, he saw a determined look in the man’s eyes.

Hanbin trembled, he bit his lip and let his arms rest by his sides.

Jiwon gripped the cock head in his hand, he rolled his wrist and gave the cock head an intense stimulus.

Hanbin’s eyes widened, his hips shook violently and he yelped loudly, his fingers tightened around the bed sheets.

Jiwon smirked and let go of Hanbin’s cock.

He reached over Hanbin and took something, as it ventured over him Hanbin saw that it was the lube and condoms.

A shudder went through him as he saw the sight of Jiwon straightening up, his broad, manly shoulders filling his line of sight.

Jiwon opened the lube and turned it upside down to pour the gel all over Hanbin’s loins.

The gel was slightly cool so Hanbin shuddered as it hit his skin.

He could see his cock twitch, and felt the rush of the unfamiliar sensation shoot up his spine.

Jiwon put some directly onto his finger s before he brought them forward, towards Hanbin.

Hanbin closed his eyes, anticipating what was coming, but it never came: instead he felt something poking against his anus.

Shocked Hanbin opened his eyes wide, but just as he did Jiwon slipped a single finger inside.

Jiwon looked up to see the shocked Hanbin so he hurriedly brought his free hand to the man’s dick.

He placed his thumb on the sensitive spot and flicked it back and forth.

Hanbin couldn’t stop himself from letting out a series of moans.

He tossed his head back, taking raspy breaths in through clenched teeth.

Jiwon felt his way around, twisting and turning inside Hanbin.

While playing with the man’s cock Jiwon felt it was time to add another finger, he pushed it against the opening, next to his finger which was already inside and entered.

Hanbin shuddered as his opening was being stretched, it was an uncomfortable feeling. 

Jiwon moved his fingers in and out a few times, he then parted his fingers while inside and rotated his hand, he tugged and moved his fingers around, stretching the opening as much as possible.

He added a third finger and moved them in and out of the younger man who was now breathing loudly, his hands clasping at the bedsheets.

He turned his hand with his palm upright, and he pushed his fingers along the inner wall towards the belly.

Hanbin suddenly yelled out loud, his back arching off the bed and his body trembling.

“What the hell?!?” Hanbin yelled, but he couldn’t even look at Jiwon.

“Found it.” Jiwon said in a low and husky voice.

Again Jiwon pressed his fingertips against the sweet spot making Hanbin squirm and whimper.

“Don’t… it feels weird..” Hanbin managed to say between ragged breaths.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it… “ Jiwon breathed and continued to stimulate Hanbin’s cock along with thrusting into his ass.

Hanbin’s breath became even more ragged, and his body squirmed and twitched violently.

With a loud gasp followed by a series of chocked moans Hanbin came, soiling Jiwon’s hand and his own stomach.

Jiwon removed his fingers from inside Hanbin, and reached for the roll of toilet paper on the nightstand and wiped his hand and Hanbin.

Hanin was breathing hard his body relaxing, his mind was hazy and he simply lay there letting that good feeling fill him to the brim.

Jiwon however was not done, feeling Hanbin’s body relax he moved and adjusted to standing on his knees behind Hanbin.

He grabbed a pillow which was laying on the bed and managed to lift Hanbin just enough to place it under his butt.

He reached out and grabbed a condom, then then took his cock in his hand and put the condom on.

He took the lube and poured it over the tip with his hand underneath, he stroked the length to coat his throbbing dick with it, he then lead it towards the puckered opening.

Hanbin was too zoned out to notice what was happening, but as Jiwon’s cock pressed against his opening he twitched slightly before letting out a deep groan of complaint as Jiwon’s dick pierced him.

The sensation was intense for Jiwon who came to a shuddering halt as he had pushed about half his dick in.

Jiwon hunched forward, leaning over Hanbin.

Hanbin groaned with the unfamiliar feeling of having something inside him.

Jiwon pushed all the way in, burying his cock to the hilt and staying there, feeling Hanbin’s muscles squeezing his hard rod.

Jiwon started to move, he pulled back before he moved forward again, he started slowly to not make things uncomfortable for Hanbin who was breathing heavily with each thrust.

Everytime Jiwon crashed into him, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Jiwon’s grunts filled Hanbin’s ears and the sensation was making him light headed as Jiwon would rub against that spot from earlier.

Jiwon pounded into Hanbin his left hand gripping at the sheets and with his other hand he grabbed Hanbin thigh and lifted it slightly, holding it in place.

Hanbin could feel his dick responding to the stimulus, and he became erect once again.

Hanbin’s body was trembling, the heat was steadily rising within him and every thrust shook his body, sending waves rocketing through his body.

Jiwon hunched forward, leaning over Hanbin, he let go of Hanbin's thigh as he did, his hips rocking wildly.

Hanbin could feel Jiwon’s breath on his chest, with the man so close Hanbin reached up, his hands landing on Jiwon’s back.

Jiwon shuddered under his touch and the feeling of his muscles flexing as he moved was arousing.

Hanbin felt a jolt of excitement shoot through him as he was brought closer and closer to the edge, he lifted his head and brought it forward, tugging on Jiwon to come closer.

“Touch me…” He whined breathily close to Jiwon’s ear.

The man froze for a split second, his body gave a sudden jolt before Hanbin could feel him move his right arm.

Hanbin moaned loudly, tossing his head back again as Jiwon’s hand closed on his twitching cock.

Hanbin dug his fingers into Jiwon’s back, his nails scratching across Jiwon’s shoulder blades, making him groan in pain. 

Jiwon stroked Hanbin’s dick, his hand moving from base to tip a few times before he only bothered to bring his hands so far down that his fingers just passed the head before he brought his hand up again, stimulating the most sensitive part, making Hanbin moan loudly.

Jiwon’s thrusts were rhythmical and fast paced, he tried to match his hand touching Hanbin to his thrusts, but it was becoming increasingly hard to keep the pace even as the pleasure grew.

A sense of desperation filled the two of them, the desire to climax was intense. 

The two were reduced to moans and heavy breathing as the intense pleasure spread from their loins and up their abdomen.

With loud grunts and their bodies trembling the two men came. 

Hanbin’s back arched off the bed as he came, soiling himself a second time.

Jiwon swallowed his moans and gave a few hard thrusts before he came to a standstill while breathing heavily, planting himself within Hanbin as he emptied his load inside.

Their panting was the only sound in the room.

Jiwon was slumped on top of Hanbin, who was slowly coming from the climax, but his ears were ringing.

“Heavy…” he grumbled, moving sluggishly under Jiwon. 

Jiwon didn’t say anything, he simply pushed himself up and looked at Hanbin: the man’s skin was drenched in sweat and from his face and down to his chest he was flushed red.

Jiwon started to pull out of Hanbin, both men grunted throatily as Jiwon’s cock slowly exited, the sound filed their ears and Hanbin squirmed.

Jiwon sat up on the edge of the bed, he removed the condom and took the paper roll and started wiping down both himself and Hanbin, who lay motionless in bed.

Once done he tossed it all in the bin, then lay down next to Hanbin who was struggling to stay awake.

Jiwon propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at at other man who was completely zoned out.

“Well… at least you’re cute.” Jiwon mumbled, he got out of bed, pulled the covers over Hanbin then left the room to go get washed up.

Out in the hallway he ran into Jinhwan who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe next time he’ll get the OK.” Jiwon said simply.

Jinhwan shrugged and continued on his way.


	4. June

Hanbin rolled around on JUne’s bed, the notebook in his hand was starting to get annoyingly heavy in his hand so he let it drop: it fell to the floor with a small thud making June raise his head and look art him.

“What?” June asked in a low voice.

Hanbin sighed.

“I feel like my brain has gotten emptied.” Hanbin said, staring at the ceiling.

“That’s not new.” June retorted, chuckling a little.

Hanbin glared at the younger man.

“Watch your mouth.” He whined.

Hanbin sighed deeply, kicking his feet in the air, letting them fall back down onto the mattress with a loud thud.

“If you’re not gonna be quiet, you can leave.” June said darkly without looking over at Hanbin.

Hanbin kicked himself up into a sitting position.

He got off the bed and wandered over to June, he leaned over the man’s shoulder and looked at what he was working on.

Hanbin could feel that he was a little jealous of June’s ease in writing his poems, creative block didn’t ever seem like an issue for him.

“Must be nice to not have feel any pressure…” Hanbin complained darkly,,, placing his hands on June’s shoulders.

“Whatever pressure you experience is your own problem.” June snapped back smartly. 

Hanbin pouted, his hands gripping June tightly.

“Ouch.” June complained feebly, shaking his body to try and make Hanbin loosen his grip.

Hanbin sighed and stood up, removing himself from June he took a few steps back and sighed yet again.

He walked back to the bed and grabbed the notepad, before he slumped back down again.

He didn’t remain there for long, he quickly got back up and started pacing.

Hanbin walked about the room several times, sighing deeply and groaning.

“Again, you’re free to leave.” June said curtly, again without even looking at the other.

Hanbin sighed loudly, but he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of June’s chair being pushed out.

Hanbin found himself being flipped around and tossed back: the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back and onto the mattress, grunting when he landed.

“So it has really come to this, huh?” June said in his deepy and husky voice, he was hovering close to Hanbin.

Hanbin opened his eyes to see June look at him, his hands placed on either side of Hanbin’s head.

“Wait here a moment.” June said and got off the bed.

Hanbin lay there, feeling ruffled as he looked at the ceiling.

June shuffled stuff around and when Hanbin turned his head he could see that he was opening a box on his desk.

June returned to Hanbin, holding various unfamiliar objects in his hands.

“I ordered this just in case…” June mumbled and started unwrapping one of the things he’d brought: it revealed a flesh coloured, wobbly thing that kept jiggling in June’s hand.

Hanbin also spotted lube, but he had no idea what was coming.

June placed the things on the bed, turning his attention to Hanbin.

June wasn’t shy, he reached down and pulled Hanbin’s pants down, revealing his underwear.

“Wh-what is that?” Hanbin asked slightly concerned.

“Don’t worry.” June said shortly.

June took a deep breath, he looked Hanbin up and down.

Hanbin watched him, trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

Hanbin watched as June’s hand slowly landed on his upper abdomen, he looked down and saw the hand move with his own breathing, his stomach rising and falling.

June slipped his hand down, and further down still: he slid his palm over Hanbin's crotch, on top of his underwear.

Hanbin winced slightly, he kept looking from what was happening to June’s face.

June seemed calm but focused as he cupped his hand slightly to embrace the outline of Hanbin’s dick through his underwear.

June started to move his hand steadily up and down the clothed shaft, hsi palm rubbing against the stiffening member.

Hanbin felt his breath catching in his throat, his pulse was starting to spike as the pleasure made him tremble.

June took a deep breath, letting out as a long sigh.

June leaned forward and grabbed the flesh coloured floppy thing.

He removed his hand from Hanbin and took the lube, he held the floppy thing in one hand and lube in the other, he poured the slick substance into a small opening in the floppy thing.

A thought occurred somewhere in Hanbin’s nummed brain, he watched as June lead the floppy thing towards him, he let the lube go and hooked his fingers in the hem of Hanbin’s underwear, pulling it hard to expose the erect cock.

He took ahold of Hanbin's dick, holding it steady while he placed the floppy thing’s opening against the tip of Hanbin’s cock.

Hanbin held his breath as his cock pierced the floppy thing, the sensation was different to anything he’d ver experienced: it was tight but stretchy. 

June pushed it all the way down to the hilt, burying Hanbin’s hard cock inside.

“Hanbin, you’ve never used an onahole before?” June asked.

“Onahole…? No… never” Hanbin gasped, the onahole gripping on his dick.

Juen snorted, he seemed amused as he started to move the onahole up and down Hanbin’s cock.

The sound of the plastic sleeve moving up and down his member filled Hanbin’s ears, it was embarrassing, it made him a little flustered as he looked at June’s face which was stoically cool.

Hanbin moaned loudly, he couldn’t stop it, the toy was sucking on his member as it was moved.

Hanbin groaned loudly, it was also weird that someone else was using such a thing on him.

Hanbin gripped at June’s arm, his fingers pulling on his clothes.

June looked up and saw Hanbin watching him, it made him shudder: seeing the elder reduced to a moaning mess, his skin flushed and eyes filled with desire.

June felt himself reacting to Hanbin, his loins throbbed suddenly.

He started to play with the sleeve, twisting it, gripping harder around it and going faster then slower.

Hanbin threw his head back, his hips jerking, his hands gripping hard at June.

He took longer strokes, pulling the sleeve almost all the way off before pounding it back down to the hilt.

Hanbin yelped, his body trembling, he seemed to lose control of his legs: they trembled uncontrollably. 

June let out a shaky breath, he could feel how turned on he was, occasionally Hanbin would rub against the inside of his thigh, and the sensation would leave an expectant urge of wanting more, closer.

June pulled his arm free of Hanbin, who retracted his hands close to his body.

June watched the elder’s full lips, his mouth opening and closing, the sounds escaping between useless attempts at keeping quiet.

June reached up and traced his hands along the side of Hanbin’s face, he watched his own hand move down along his jawline and to the chin, he rubbed his thumb over Hanbin’s thick lower lip.

June licked his own lips, he twisted his hand and slipped a finger inside the wet, hot opening.

Hanbin closed his mouth around the object in his mouth, it took a short moment for him to switch to breathing through his nose, closing his lips around the finger in his mouth.

Juen huffed deeply, he pushed a second finger against Hanbin’s lips, and Hanbin let it in.

June moved his fingers inside Hanbin’s mouth, his fingers getting drenched in saliva. 

The feeling in his loins was intense and just about unbearable, he let out a shuddering breath before he sucked a hard breath in through clenched teeth.

Hanbin moaned against his fingers, and something snapped inside June.

“Hanbin move!” He demanded and pulled his fingers out and grabbed the other man and started pulling and pushing him into position.

Suddenly Hanbin found himself with his face in June’s crotch, he could see the tent in his pants, slightly confused he looked up and saw June’s flushed face and saw how flustered and horny he was.

Hanbin took a deep breath, he looked at the cock hidden behind June’s pants.

He inched closer, parting his lips as he went: he could hear June’s breath shaking over his head.

Hanbin’s mouth collided with the hardness in June’s pants, he lapped his lips around the rod pressing against the fabric.

June goraned unhappily and hurriedly moved to undo his pants, he yanked them down, exposing his erect cock straining against his underwear: Hanbin could see a faint wet stain where he’d had the man’s cock in his mouth.

Hanbin brought his lips to June's erect dick, still clad in his underwear, he took the underside into his mouth, sucking on the pulsating member.

“Shiiit.” June moaned through clenched teeth, making Hanbin look up.

June's eyes widened: Hanbin’s eyes were sensual and smoldering, it sent a violent shock through his entire body, in fact he almost came.

He grabbed a fistfull of Hanbin’s hair and yanked him away, he grabbed his underwear with his other hand, his dick springing forth with vigor, swaying slightly in the air.

He then brought Hanbin's face back, his hand in the elder’s hair, guiding him to where he wanted him.

As he came closer Hanbin parted his lips again, he let the tip pierce his mouth and closed them to a tight hole in which the head of June’s dick could slide into.

Hanbin moved his head a little, his mouth closing on the shaft: he let his tongue slide along the vein underneath, the moans of pleasure above him driving him to continue.

June was having trouble moving the sleeve, bt he somehow managed to get it to move again, he could feel when he’d hit a sweet spot on the elder’s cock as Hanbin would let a small, but hard breath escape him and his sucking and licking would momentarily lose it’s rhythm 

Hanbin sucked his way all the way down to the base, his lips latched onto the hard cock, he could feel it pulsing in his mouth as he placed his tongue against it.

Hanbin opened his mouth, releasing his lips from the shaft and he placed his tongue against the vein, tracing it with the tip of his hot muscle.

June shuddered, his fingers tugging on Hanbin’s hair groaning loudly and breathing hard.

He felt the urge to rock his hips, he wanted to fuck Hanbin’s mouth so bad, but he restrained himself, grunting with frustration.

Hanbin took the head into his mouth, sucking hard on the hot and bulging glands.

June groaned loudly, letting moan escape him as his most sensitive part was stimulated, he hunched over and his hand on Hanbin's cock stopped moving.

“Don’t do that… fuck…” He wheezed and brought the sleeve and his hand up and around the head of Hanbin’s cock, gripping it firmly and rubbing his thumb hard against the front of the cock head.

Hanbin yelped so loud he let June’s dick slip from his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting the tip and his lips.

“Don’t stop… I feel like I’m close.” June hissed darkly, pushing Hanbin’s head towards his cock.

Hanbin felt the sensation of the man’s deep voice down his spine, and he couldn’t get a word in before he had the tip of his dick against his lips.

Without hesitating he took the hard member into his mouth yet again, this time taking it in and placing his tongue on the head, letting his muscle play around the head and lap at the sensitive front.

June groaned against tightly closed lips, his fingers in Hanbin’s hair flexing as he could no longer resist the sensation and pleasure of Hanbin’s mouth.

June started rocking his hips slowly, thrusting his cock shallowly into the other’s hot cavern, he trembled and shuddered, his mind was growing hazy as he felt the distinct pleasure rise from deep in his abdomen, filling out into the rest of his body.

“Fuck, gonna…” he grunted then he came in Hanbin’s mouth, making the man gag and cough as Hanbin parted his lips, letting June’s dick slide out of his mouth, the semen mixed with saliva dripping out of Hanbin’s open mouth.

June was breathing hard, his hand still in Hanbin’s hair he soon let go and let his hand trail to the elder’s face where he cupped the side of his face in his hand.

June looked at Hanbin’s face, he could see that the man was flustered and annoyed, looking up at him with expectant eyes.

June swallowed hard, he grabbed a large wad of toilet paper which he handed to Hanbin: the man put the paper to his mouth, June couldn’t see him letting the semen spill onto the paper, but saw Hanbin vipe the sides of his mouth and his chin before tossing the paper aside.

Hanbin looked at June expecataly.

June gripped the onahole, letting it slide down Hanbin’s shaft, encapsulation his cock in the sleeve.

June could now focus just on Hanbin, and he didn’t waste a single second in making the man feel good.

Hanbin tossed his head back, letting the sensation wash over him: despite the bad taste in his mouth.

June reached down and cupped Hanbin’s balls in his other hand, playing with the testees between his fingers, prodding his finger hard against the spot just behind them.

Hanbin yelped loudly, his hips shooting forward.

June brought his hand slide the whole length of the cock, repeating it many times, bringing the sleeve with him. 

Hanbin’s body was trembling, his hips moving erratically at times, and his breath trembling.

Hanbin grabbed the sheets, burying his face into June who smirked as he could see Hanbin’s breath increasing rapidly. 

Hanbin couldn’t contain his voice as June’s hand was jerking his cock with the onahole, rubbing up and down his hard member. 

The sweat trailing along in drops on the elder’s skin was tantalizing, his rapidly rising and falling chest, and his harsh grunts and moans were mixing with the squelches of the onahole fucking Hanbin’s dick.

Suddenly Hanbin’s moans pitched, and his entire body trembled violently, and he came inside the onahole, his hips thrusting forward, into the onahole and June’s hand as he shot his load.

Hanbin’s body slumped down, he seemed to have lost all strength as he just lay there breathing hard.

June retracted the onahole, and Hnabin moaned and shuddered as the sleeve slipped off his cock.

Once the sleeve was removed Hanbin sighed deeply, his body relaxing back down and he rolled onto his side.

June put the onahole down on top of some paper and sat back, leaning against the wall.

The only sound in the room was their breaths, but as June laned back, his head hitting teh wall behind him and he closed his eyes.

Hanbin shift on the bed, but June didn’t look to see what he was doing.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a pen scribbling across paper and he opened his eyes to see Hanbin hunched oddly over, laying on his stomach as he was writing in the notebook he’d had earlier.

June snorted at the thought that this was really helping the elder write and make music.

June just left teh man to it: he cleaned up some and then left for the bathroom.

When he returned Hanbin had gotten dressed and was ready to leave after doing some tidying up himself.

‘Thanks…” hanbin grumbled as he passed June in a hurry, hsi shoulder bumping with June.

“Sure… no problem…” June grumbled back, as he moved a little to let Hnabin pass him by.

He watched Hanbin disappear out of sight, he watched the spot for a little while before he turned back and went into his room: he had the sudden urge to write some poetry.


	5. Donghyuk

The door of Hanbin's room opened and Donghyuk appeared holding a convenience store bag.

“Hey, how're you feeling?” He asked softly coming over to Hanbin who sat up in bed.

“How did the rest of the practice go?” Hanbin asked but he didn't get a reply as Donghyuk swiftly brushed his bangs away and placed a hand on Hanbin's forehead.

“Seems like the fever is gone…” Donghyuk mumbled.

“Donghyuk, the practice?” Hanbin asked stubbornly.

“It went well, just be glad Jinhwan sent you home, or perhaps you would've been bedridden for a whole week.” Donghyuk gave him a stern look as he withdrew his hand and then started digging through the bag.

From the bag emerged some energy drinks and some snacks.

Hanbin thanked Donghyuk then started eating what the younger man had brought him.

“You seem to be in good shape.” Donghyuk said calmly.

“I told you that you were overreacting…” Hanbin shrugged.

“Well, if it stops you from getting sick for real…” Donghyuk sighed and took the empty wrapper from what Hanbin had been eating into the convenience store bag.

Hanbin stared at Donghyuk, his eyes tracing the man’s elongated, pretty face.

The younger man’s dark hair was slightly damp, sticking to the sides of his face and forehead.

Hanbin gulped hard, his hand moved without him thinking too much about it, his fingers brushed against Donghyuk’s hair, caressing the side of his face.

Donghyuk paused and looked at him without fully turning his head.

Hanbin took a few loud, calming breaths, staring at Donghyuk and his hand touching him.

Hanbin’s hand traced down the side of Donghyuk’s neck, his finger met the opening of the t-shirt the man was wearing, and he slipped them under the edge, his fingers tickling the skin.

Donghyuk drew in a sharp breath as Hanbin’s fingers touched his collarbone. 

Hanbin moved closer, and he didn’t stop until he was right next to Donghyuk, who hadn’t moved an inch.

Hanbin could feel his own breath bouncing off of Donghyuk’s skin.

He was about to move forward yet again, when he was taken by surprise by being tackled.

Hanbin fell back onto the bed, with the shock he’d closed his eyes, so when he opened them again he saw Donghyuk hovering above him.

“What are you thinking?” Hanbin asked in a low grumble.

Donghyuk simply smirked, but didn’t reply.

Donghyuk moved swiftly as he crawled on top of Hanbin. 

Surprised Hanbin looked down at where Donghyuk was straddling him.

Donghyuk ground his ass down, his ass rubbing on Hanbin’s groin.

Hanbin winced as the odd sensation ran through him, he watched as Donghyuk hunched forward with his groin pushed against Hanbin’s abdomen, and watched him rubbing against him.

Donghyuk let out a shuddering breath, his hips rocking to rub his erect dick on Hanbin.

His face and neck were red, and Hanbin could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Hanbin reached up and grabbed Donghyuk’s waist, his fingers digging into the other man’s clothes and body, pulling him down on himself as he to started to push his groin against Donghyuk’s ass.

Their hot breaths became ragged as they dry humped one another, however Hanbin wanted more: his hands snuck under Donghyuk’s shirt, caressing his sides, his hands sliding up and down and gripping at the skin.

Donghyuk whimpered slightly, coming to a sudden stop.

He sat up and glared at Hanbin.

“That’s unfair.” He stated firmly and suddenly removed his shirt completely.

Hanbin’s eyes widened as the bare skin was exposed to him, and his eyes naturally travelled to the younger man’s plump nipples.

Swallowing hard Hanbin removed his own shirt before he slowly placed his hands on Donghyuk: he let them rest on his still clad thighs, sliding them up and over his hips, making his way towards Donghyuk’s chest.

Donghyuk simply watched, he’d only twitch and have sudden intakes of breath occasionally as he watched Hanbin’s hands progress up his body.

But perhaps it was all moving too slowly, once Hanbin’s hands were on his stomach he ground his ass down on the elder.

Hanbin moaned loudly, his entire fram jolting violently.

Donghyuk smirked as he continued to slowly rock his hips, he watched Hanbin’s face carefully.

Determined to return the favour Hanbin quickly brought his hands to Donghyuk’s chest, his fingers zoning in on the man’s nipples.

As Hanbin pinched them Donghyuk winced, his body trembling slightly.

Hanbin kept playing with the hard nubs between his fingertips, occasionally pulling on them and twisting them.

Donghyuk came to a shuddering halt, his breaths were ragged and deep, and sweat was forming on his brow.

Seemingly without intention Donghyuk leaned forward his groin pressing hard on Hanbin as he started rubbing his hard cock against Hanbin’s abdomen.

Hanbin let go of Donghyuk’s nipples, and watched as Donghyuk stopped moving an annoyed look on his face.

“Don’t just stop, you..” Donghyuk complained but his frustration was short lived as Hanbin’s hands moved down to undo his pants.

Donghyuk sat up a little, watching the pair of hands as they undid the buttons and pulled down the zipper.

Hanbin didn’t waste any time, he hooked his finger into Donghyuk’s underwear pulling it down as well, exposing Donghyuk’s dick.

Donghyuk’s cock twitched slightly as it dangled in midair.

The two men looked at one another, and as if silently agreeing the two of them moved apart and stripped completely.

Donghyuk was faster and helped Hanbin take his pants off, which had Hanbin back on his back.

Donghyuk got back on top of Hanbin, he hovered above him, his cock dangling in mid-air before Donghyuk lowered himself slightly so that the cockhead touched Hanbin’s stomach.

Hanbin watched as Donghyuk slowly rolled his hips to make his cock slide over his stomach.

Donghyuk hummed deeply, ocassionally he would shudder slightly as his dick rubbed against Hanbin.

Donghyuk grabbed his own dick and pushed it down onto Hanbin’s bare stomach, his thumb pressed just below the head, holding his cock down as he moved back and forth.

Hanbin’s dick was throbbing, feeling that his own cock was being neglected he made an annoyed face.

“Hey, don’t just sit there and enjoy yourself.” He complained darkly.

Donghyuk smirked, letting out a shuddering breath.

He let go of his own cock and leaned back a little looking down, seeing Hanbin’s dick twitching feebly.

Donghyuk bit his lip, the alluring gesture sent a shiver down Hanbin’s spine.

Donghyuk moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Hanbin’s cock, he moved it up and down the shaft a few times, his eyes occasionally taking a quick peek up at Hanbin’s face.

He closed his palm around the head and turned his hand, Hanbin’s reaction was instant as his body jolted several times, and his back arched slightly off the bed and his head tilted back.

Donghyuk let go of Hanbin’s cock to grab his own, bringing both dicks together, holding them with both hands he took a calming breath before he started moving them up and down the two shafts.

Hanbin breathed heavily through his nose, his hands pulling on Donghyuk’s waist.

“I’m gonna cum soon…” Hanbin wheezed, closing his eyes to allow himself to drown in pleasure.

But at his words Donghyuk let go. 

Hanbin opened his eyes to look at Donghyuk who was breathing heavily while watching him closely.

Donghyuk suddenly leaned over to the side, opening the first drawer and taking something out of it.

Hanbin looked at Donghyuk’s hand as it emerged from within the drawer holding the lube and a condom snuggly pinched between his fingers.

“How do you…?” Hanbin started confused as to how Donghyuk knew where to find those things.

“Maybe I’ll tell you later…” Donghyuk sang as he focused on the condom while unwrapping it.

When he had the condom in hand he grabbed Hanbin’s dick, holding it steady and bringing the condom to the tip before putting it on Hanbin.

The sensation made Hanbin wince: he watched as Donghyuk’s hand sensually made its way down the shaft as he rolled the condom down on him, and he couldn’t help but moan deep down in his throat.

Once the condom was on, Donghyuk let his hand fall around the base of Hanbin’s dick, he brought it down and cupped Hanbin’s sack in his palm, playing with the testicles between his fingers.

Donghyuk watched greedily as he stimulated Hanbin, his insides burning with hot desire as he wanted to proceed.

He retrieved his hand and reached for the lube: he opened it, pouring it’s contents onto his hand.

With his eyes locked on Hanbin made sure that the other was watching as he slowly let his hand slide along his side before disappearing behind his back.

Hanbin’s eyes widened slightly as he looked from the place where Donghyuk’s hand had disappeared to the man’s face.

Donghyuk smirked yet again before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Donghyuk brought his fingers to his own puckered hole, he pierced his insides with the lubed digits, his mind racing miles ahead of the action.

He was glad he had prepared beforehand, it made everything go much smoother as he penetrated himself, massaging his insides with his fingers.

He opened his eyes yet again to see Hanbin’s flushed face, his eyes hungry and horny as they darted between Donghyuk’s face, his arm behind his back and his cock which was leaking pre-cum onto Hanbin’s stomach.

Donghyuk laughed through his nose as he suddenly lowered himself so that he was elevated only slightly above Hanbin.

The other man’s hand fell from his waist and onto his upper thighs.

Donghyuk took the lube again and poured a large amount onto Hanbin’s pulsating cock.

Donghyuk inche forward slightly, he grabbed Hanbin’s dick and held it still, he then used his free hand to spread his ass cheeks wide.

Donghyuk started to lower himself onto the dick he was holding, his entire body was tingling with anticipation and excitement, he felt the tip hit him and took a series of deep breaths as he held the member in place so that it could smoothly enter him. 

Donghyuk groaned and took several deep breaths as he let the hard cock penetrate him.

His head started to go blank, but Hanbin’s loud grunts kept him grounded.

He looked at Hanbin whose expression was twisted into an odd grimace as he trembled violently, his hands gripping at Donghyuk’s thighs.

Hanbin cursed under his breath as he the wave of pleasure overcame him: a hot sensation spreading from his loins and up his abdomen, dancing with electricity into his fingertips and toes.

Donghyuk came to a halt as he reached the base of Hanbin's dick, he stopped for a moment, his frame trembling, also feeling the intense pleasure of being penetrated by a hot, engorged cock.

He moaned loudly, the sound filled the room, and their ears, but Donghyuk wasn’t embarrassed at the sound of his own voice as he suddenly lifted his hips up and then came back down.

Hanbin yelped loudly, one of his hands flying to cover his mouth.

“Hey, don’t do that…” Donghyuk mumbled and grabbed Hanbin’s hand.

He reached out and grabbed both of the other man’s wrists, and he brought them to his lower back before sliding them down and pushing one hand down to feel the place where they were connected.

“You feel that?” Donghyuk asked in a breathless voice as he came to a halt.

Hanbin could feel himself touching his own cock and also Donghyuk’s twitching entrance which was being stretched by his hard rod.

A jolt rocked through his body and he almost couldn’t control himself, but he managed to prevent himself from blowing his load already, this was too good to be over so soon.

“Shit, that was close!” He exclaimed suddenly, his face grimacing as he tried to maintain his cool.

“That’s cheating!” He accused while taking several deep breaths.

Donghyuk laughed.

Without replying Donghyuk raised himself up and slammed his ass back down on Hanbin's cock.

Hanbin groaned loudly as Donghyuk's insides sucked him in, his muscles squirming around his stiff cock.

Hanbin’s hands fell to the mattress, his fingers clutching at the sheets, pulling them up.

He took deep, ragged breaths as Donghyuk kept moving on top of him.

Donghyuk was moaning loudly, his body trembling.

Donghyuk felt the heat spreading from within, the desperation filled him and he grabbed his own cock and started jerking it.

With the intense sensation Donghyuk hunched forward, his body trembling and he stopped moving for an instant.

Hanbin took a few steadying breaths before he moved his hips, he thrust into Donghyuk with many rapid and shallow thrusts. 

Donghyuk yelped, he tried to move the hand clamped around his cock, but he couldn’t while Hanbin was fucking him.

Hanbin suddenly grabbed Donghyuk’s waist, his fingers pulling at his skin.

Donghyuk’s voice caught in his throat as Hanbin’s dick moved inside of him.

Hanbin propped his legs up, digging his heels into the mattress to get some resistance before he started ramming his cock rapidly into Donghyuk’s ass.

Donghyuk moaned loudly, his every move seemed erratic as and he tightened up around Hanbin’s dick.

With Donghyuk clamping down on him Hanbin was unable to restrain himself and with a series of loud grunts and a few, deep thrusts he emptied his load inside of Donghyuk.

“Ungh… I’m.. almost…” Donghyuk utter desperately, he let go of his dick once to steady himself before reaching for it again, but Hanbin was quick, he grabbed Donghyuk’s cock, wrapping his entire hand around the shaft.

He moved his hand up and down vigorously and watched as Donghyuk’s body tensed up while he kept moaning continulously.

Donghyuk came suddenly, tossing his head back as his lower body pulsed, his voice became ragged and his breaths hoarse, his cum soiling Hanbin’s stomach and chest.

Donghyuk remained on top of Hanbin, both men were breathing hard as they both came down from their orgasms.

Donghyuk got off of Hanbin, he grabbed the toilet paper roll and grabbed some paper to wipe both himself and Hanbin.

Hanbin simply lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Donghyuk got up and with slightly wobbly legs he got dressed again.

“We probably shouldn’t tell Jinhwan or Yunhyeong, they’d be pissed…” Donghyuk said without looking at Hanbin.

“Probably…” Hanbin agreed after a short pause.

“Hey, how did you know where the lube and that was?” Hanbin demanded as he sat up and looked at the mess surrounding him.

“Oh, Jiwon told me…” Donghyuk replied nonchalantly. 

Hanbin lay there processing that information, but before he could question Donghyuk further he was already on his way out of the door.

“Should probably clean up before the others arrive, they were gonna go eat, but we left at the same time so they might be done and on their way back here now.” Donghyuk informed him and walked out of his room.

Hanbin looked at the mess around him yet again.

“Well you could’ve helped me…” He grumbled and started cleaning up.


	6. Chanwoo

There was a commotion in the entrance way, making the men sitting on the couch looking back towards the hallway.

Hanbin appeared around teh corner, his arms pulled up in a weird fashion as he waddled in looking like a drowned cat: his hair sticking to his skin and all his clothes clinging to his body.

Chanwoo bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, but Jiwon started chuckling loudly.

“Shut it!” Hanbin barked as he walked by towards the bathroom.

After a little while Hanbin appeared in the doorway, just in his pants, looking at the other two.

“I need help… I can’t get my pants off…” Hanbin grumbled.

Jiwon snorted through his nose and fell forward while trying not to laugh too loudly.

Hanbin glared at him.

“Chanwoo, get your ass in here.” Hanbin demand with a death glare. 

Chanwoo looked at Jiwon.

“You heard your leader, off you go.” Jiwon managed to say between bursts of laughter.

Chanwoo got to his feet and walked towards Hanbin who turned on his heel and walked back into the bathroom once he saw that Chanwoo was coming.

Chanwoo closed the door behind him out of habit.

“Come on.” Hanbin said and grabbed onto the counter.

Chanwoo leaned down and grabbed the hem of Hanbin’s pants and started pulling.

The pants were like glued onto him and Chanwoo was having a really hard time trying to gte them off.

“What on earth happened?” Chanwoo asked breathlessly as he kept yanking at the pant leg.

“Got caught in the rain. I was in the park trying to relax a but, but the rain suddenly poured down, it was insane.” Hanbin said, occasionally letting a low grunt slip past his lips as he tried to pull in the opposite direction of Chanwoo.

“This isn’t working…” Chanwoo sighed and let go of the pant leg.

Hanbin set his foot down and turned to face Chanwoo.

“And here I was just going to clear my mind, instead I got this headache…” He grumbled more to himself than to Chanwoo.

“Try sitting on the floor maybe?” Chanwoo gestured.

Hanbin didn’t say anything, but did follow Chanwoo’s suggestion and sat down on the floor, leaning back and lifting the foot they’d been struggling with up into the air towards Chanwoo.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Jiwon said from the other side of the door.

“Oh, not very well, we’re gonna try something else now.” Chanwoo replied.

“OK. Well Imma head out, if you need help just call.” Jiwon said and they could hear him leave.

“Guess it’s just the two of us.” Chanwoo mumbled as he looked at Hanbin who shrugged.

‘Let’s just get this over with.” Hanbin said calmly.

Chanwoo grabbed Hanbin’s pant leg again and started tugging.

Little by little the pant leg inched down Hanbin’s leg.

Hanbin help by pushing his pants down.

“Wait, let me try something.” Chanwoo said suddenly and let go of the pant leg to grab the top of the pants and started peeling them down.

Chanwoo had to dig his hands into Hanbin’s pants, and he accidentally pushed against Hanbin’s groin.

“Ahn!” Hanbin moaned suddenly, before blushing a deep red.

Chanwoo also blushed a little but decided that things would only become more awkward if he minded it so he just continued.

For some reason the pants wouldn’t go much lower and his hands kept touching Hanbin’s groin despite his best efforts.

Hanbin kept moaning despite his best efforts to not let it affect him.

After a few more hearty pulls the pants came off.

Hanbin remained on the floor, his breath was heavy and his face flushed.

“There, it’s off.” Chanwoo said and held the pants out to Hanbin.

Hanbin sat up, pulling his knees in.

Chanwoo was pretending he hadn’t seen that the man was half-erect. 

Hanbin glared at Chanwoo through his still wet fringe: the action sent a shiver down his spine.

They remained in silence, not moving at all while simply watching each other.

Hanbin was the first to move, he got to his feet, taking the pants out of Chanwoo’s hands and throwing them onto the counter where his shirt was laying from earlier.

“I was just going to clear my mind… try something different…” Hanbin said yet again, hunching forward his hands supporting him.

He sighed deeply, pushing himself up and looking at Chanwoo.

“You can go.” He said as he exhaled deeply, turning away from him.

Chanwoo took a step closer instead.

“Um… that…” He mumbled, gesturing weakly towards Hanbin.

“What?” Hanbin gave him a confused look.

Chanwoo moved closer.

It was awkward to say it, it wasn’t something he’d ever expected to say ever in his lifetime.

“Should I… I help you with that?” He managed to utter his thoughts.

Hanbin froze for a split second as what he’d said sank in, he blushed deeply and had a deep frown on his face.

His hand slowly moved down to cover his groin: as he did so his hand accidentally brushed against his half-erect dick, and Chanwoo could see a slight twitch in his face.

Chanwoo bit his lower lip, and he took a few big strides forward.

As he came close Hanbin didn’t move and inch and simply watched him as he came closer.

Chanwoo stopped just short of Hanbin, they were so close that they could feel the other’s breath.

Suddenly Hanbin turned away from Chanwoo, and the younger could see that his face was flushed a deep red.

As Chanwoo din’t move away, Hanbin’s breaths became deep with anticipation as he waited for the younger man’s next move.

Chanwoo Closed the distance between them, reaching his arms out to embrace Hanbin.

His hands crept down Hanbin’s body, sliding over his bare skin until it reached his soaked underwear.

He let his hand slowly move towards his intende goal, and he paid close attention to Hanbin’s reactions: the older man would twitch slightly, a shudder running through him and his breath would catch in his throat.

As Chanwoo’s hand caresed his loins Hanbin couldn’t keep his voice down, and a low moan escaped him and his hand reached up and grabbed Chanwoo’s forearm.

Chanwoo stroked the half-erect cock with his palm over the fabric of Hanbin’s soaked boxers.

Hanbin moaned loudly, his fingers digging into Chanwoo’s arm.

Chanwoo kept moving his hand, and he could feel Hanbin’s cock getting stiffer under his touch.

Hanbin started rocking his hips slightly, grinding his groin into Chanwoo’s hand.

Chanwoo could feel himself reacting as his pants became tighter as he watched and felt Hanbin humping his hand.

Chanwoo moved to stand behind Hanbin, his hand remained in place, but he pushed his hips forward so that he was pushing against Hanbin’s body.

Hanbin tilted his head back, the back of his head landing on Chanwoo’s shoulder.

Chanwoo kept rubbing his cock against Hanbin’s back, but the sensation was unsatisfactory so he yanked his hand free of Hanbin’s grip, and pushed him forward so that Hanbin was leaning over the counter.

Chanwoo grabbed Hanbin’s underwear and yanked them down, exposing his bare ass.

Chanwoo placed his hand on Hanbin’s neck, letting it slide down the length of Hanbin’s back until he reached his tiny ass yet again, he grabbed a butt cheek in his hand and squeezed it firmly.

Hanbin moaned and squirmed, his hands reaching for something to grab onto, fumbling wildly.

Chanwoo grabbed his shirt, pulling it up and pinching it between his chin and his chest to keep it up so that he could see and the shirt wouldn’t get in the way, he then pushed his hips forward, pressing his stiff cock against Hanbin.

He rocked his hips, his dick grinding on Hanbin while he was biting back moans himself. 

Hanbin moaned deep down in his throat, his entire frame trembling with Chanwoo rubbing against him.

Chanwoo removed his shirt completely, he then quickly pulled his pants down, exposing his dick.

He looked at his own cock dangling in the air for a bit before he brought it to Hanbin’s bare buttocks.

He placed his dick on Hanbin’s ass, his hand landing on top of it and he rocked his hips back and forth a few times, rubbing it on the older man.

With his free hand he held onto Hanbin by grabbing onto his hip, digging his fingers into the skin.

Hanbin groaned softly from the pain of fingers digging into him, but he was growing frustrated over his neglected dick.

Chanwoo could see Hanbin’s face in the mirror, he could see the frustration growing by the second.

Chanwoo let go of Hanbin’s hip and reached around to grab the lonely member, as his hand closed around the shaft a violent jolt raced through the older man. 

Hanbin leaned down, hiding his face while he moaned through clenched lips as the pleasure arising from the stimulation that he had been longing for.

Chanwoo kept stroking Hanbin’s dick, his closed hand sliding up and down the shaft, he cupped the head in his palm, rolling his hand around the head.

Hanbin kept moaning and his hips were jerking randomly as if they wanted to move a lot more than their current position was allowing him to.

Chanwoo hand traced down the length and grabbed his ballsack, cupping it in his hand before he played with the testees between his fingers.

He went back to stroking Hanbin’s dick, his hand sliding up the shaft, his finger pressing against the vein until he reached the tip, playing his fingertip against the most sensitive part and over teh tip.

The action made Hanbin’s voice pitch and he moaned repeatedly and squirmed a lot.

“Ugh, you gotta stop or I’ll cum.” Hanbin whimpered and caught Chanwoo’s gaze in the mirror.

Chanwoo let go of Hanbin’s cock, and he saw him relaxing. 

While Hanbin was calming down, Chanwoo looked down at the bare ass presented to him, while Hanbin was breathing he kept bumping into him, gently rubbing Chanwoo’s dick.

He tore his gaze away and looked around swiftly, he started looking in the drawers and cupboards closest to them.

“What’re you doing?” Hanbin asked his voice breathless.

“Just give me a sec.” Chanwoo replied as he looked around.

In one of the drawers he found lube, so he grabbed it and stared at it wondering why on earth there was lube in the bathroom.

“What’s that?” Hanbin asked, propping himself up.

Chanwoo didn’t answer and simply opened the lube, it seemed to be new since the lube came popping out even if he barely squeezed the tube.

He led the tube towards Hanbin’s ass, poring the content onto the exposed skin.

Hanbin yelped as the wet goo hit him and dribbling down his ass.

Chanwoo brought his hand to Hanbin’s butt, his fingers playing over the skin and circling the opening.

He pierced Hanbin’s opening, his fingers making their way inside.

Hanbin trembled visibly, his breath catching in his throat as Chanwoo’s fingers entered him.

Chanwoo turned his fingers around inside, spreading his fingers and pulling on the opening.

Hanbin moaned, wriggling his hips feebly.

Chanwoo poured some more lube out close to the opening and added a third finger.

Hanbin moaned deeply, lifting his head and arching his back.

“Wait, I don’t have a condom.” Chanwoo remembered suddenly and looked at Hanbin’s face in the mirror.

Hanbin met his gaze and said nothing, he just reached out for his clothes which he was partially laying on and pulled at his pants.

From the pocket Hanbin pulled out a condom from one of the pockets.

“You carry condoms around?” Chanwoo asked in disbelief.

“You guys are crazy, I’m protecting myself…” Hanbin retorted, kinda annoyed with Chanwoo.

Chanwoo took the condom from Hanbin’s hand, bringing it to his mouth so that he could open it, while he still had his fingers inside of the older man's ass.

Chanwoo retracted his fingers from Hanbin and grabbed onto his own dick to put the condom on.

As he grabbed his stiff rod he grimaced slightly, and clenched his teeth tightly.

“Hurry up.” Hanbin groaned wriggling his hips impatiently.

Chanwoo grabbed onto Hanbin’s waist with one hand while holding his cock steady as he brought it towards Hanbin.

As the tip bumped the twitching entrance Hanbin shuddered, taking several deep breaths as he braced himself.

Chanwoo pushed forward, his cock pierced Hanbin and he watched as the head disappeared inside.

Once it passed the head Hanbin’s ass seemed to be sucking him in. 

Chanwoo took a few deep breaths himself, trying to maintain his cool as he buried himself deep within the older man.

Hanbin was trembling uncontrollably, and he kept gasping and letting out raspy moans.

After standing still for a good few seconds Chanwoo caught Hanbin staring at him through the mirror, his face was flushed a deep red, and pearls of sweat or rain was running down his face.

“Get on with it.” Hanbin wheezed deeply, his hips moving feebly. 

“As you wish…” Chanwoo breathed out as he said and he grabbed Hanbin’s hips to hold him still as he pulled back, his cock sliding out of Hanbin, but he stopped before the head came out and quickly went back in.

Hanbin moaned as Chanwoo was buried to the hilt inside him.

Chanwoo moved his hips, thrusting into Hanbin shallowly.

A series of shuddering moans erupted from Hanbin, who’s knees buckled and he fell onto the counter.

Chanwoo kept thrusting into him, his fingers digging into Hanbin’s skin as he tried to hold Hanbin still.

“You OK?” Chanwoo managed to ask breathlessly.

“Shut up! Ahn- just… fuck me…” Hanbin moaned, his voice clearly showing his frustration.

Chanwoo breathed out heavily and moved his hips almost violently as he pounded into Hanbin’s ass.

The sound of their skin slapping together filled the room and mixed with their moans and heavy breaths.

The intense thrusts were making Hanbin almost scream, deep guttural sounds were escaping him and his breathing was uneven and raspy.

“Ugh… I’m gonna cum soon.” Chanwoo wheezed while he worked hard to maintain a steady rhythm while pounding into Hanbin.

“Me too…” Hanbin groaned and somehow managed to reach for his own cock which was dangling wildly in the air.

Hanbin came while stroking himself and his orgasm made his muscles spasm so that they clamped down on Chanwoo’s cock.

Chanwoo groaned and moaned several times in a deep throaty voice as he pounded deeply and determinedly into Hanbin’s ass to empty his load inside Hanbin, arching his back as he pressed his hips forward.

Chanwoo hunched over Hanbin’s back once he was down from his orgasm.

The two men were breathing heavily, and remained in the same position for a short while.

“Get off..” Hanbin scoffed and tried to get up, wiggling under Chanwoo.

Chanwoo pulled back and his dick slipped out of Hanbin.

They were still breathing quite heavily as they parted.

Chanwoo removed the condom and grabbed some tissue to wipe himself down.

“Should we take a shower?” Chanwoo asked innocently, looking at Hanbin.

Hanbin glared at him through the mirror.

“Get out.” Hanbin growled flatly, shooting daggers at Chanwoo through the mirror.

“But I’m sweaty and sticky.” Chanwoo complained.

“Don’t care, if you can’t wait go use the shower in the other dorm.” Hanbin snarled, his face growing more annoyed by the second.

Chanwoo sighed deeply.

“Fine. I’ll go.” Chanwoo said weakly and grabbed his shirt off the floor before he walked out.

As soon as Chanwoo had closed the door behind him Hanbin pushed away from the counter and looked at his sweaty face in the mirror.

“Jesus..” He said to himself as he got completely undressed and walked to the shower.

As he stood under the running water he felt himself relaxing completely, he would definitely sleep well tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! I'm so sorry that this took forever to post, but i had to startfrom scratch cuz I wasn't feeling my initial idea... Honestly, I don't know if this truly i the last chapter, even if Hanbin has now done it with all the members... well I can't promis anything... perhaps once this hectic period is over.... who knows...  
> Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this series!


	7. Extra: Jinhwan

Hanbin looked up from his phone to see Jinhwan pulling off the second shirt he’d just tried on.

“What are you doing?” Hanbin asked while watching him.

“Checking outfits…” Jinhwan replied without looking at Hanbin.

Hanbin was confused, he frowned deeply while letting his phone fall into his lap.

“Didn’t you do that at home before we left?” Hanbin asked.

Jinhwan paused for a split second before he grunted.

“Shut up.”

Hanbin chortled bringing his phone back up, he watched as the messages kept popping up in the group chat, he’d been ignoring them for the past seven minutes.

Hanbin looked back up again as Yunhyeong sent his twentieth finger heart emoji, and watched as Jinhwan pulled off yet another shirt, yanking it up and off, his arms stretched into the air and the muscles of his back flexing animatedly.

Hanbin kept watching, his eyes following Jinhwan as he moved about the room without his shirt on, his surprisingly broad back and shoulders capturing his attention, as Jinhwan bent over his butt became Hanbin’s focal point.

Hanbin bit his lip, drawing a deep breath in through his nose.

As Jinhwan was busy putting the shirts back into his suitcase Hanbin got out of bed to approach him.

When he was a few steps away Jinhwan stood up straight, and stopped for a split second before he started to turn, but Hanbin reached out and grabbed him to halt him in his tracks.

“What?” Jinhwan asked surprised by the other man’s sudden action.

“I’m hard…” Hanbin said flatly.

Jinhwan feel silent, as if processing the information.

Hanbin took a few steps to close the distance between them, when he was right behind Jinhwan he placed his hands on Jinhwan’s broad shoulders, letting them slide down along the elder’s arms.

Jinhwan squirmed slightly under Hanbin's touch.

Hanbin let his right hand wrap around Jinhwan’s wrist, he led the other’s hand towards his groin, placing it so that the palm was flat against the tent in his pants.

Hanbin breathed heavily as very samll motion caused the slightest friction against his erect cock.

Slowly he rocked his hips, his body trembling and his breathing erruptiing from him in shudders.

JInhwan took a few deep breaths og his own, he didn’t turn around to look at Hanbin, rather ha gripped at the shaft as best he could through the fabric separating the other’s lons from his hand.

With his free hand Hanbin reached down and unzipped his jeans.

Jinhwan helped, by slipping his hand inside and pulling out the erect dick.

Hanbin gasped loudly as his dick was touched directly, JInhwan wrapped his fingers around the shaft as best he could in his current position.

Hanbin’s right hand slipped from Jinhwan’s wrist and forward to rest on the younger man’s waist.

Hanbin’s left hand flew up to wrap itself around Jinhwan's shoulder, is fingers digging into the bare flesh.

With his fingers wrapped around the shaft, his palm was pressing against the underside of the erect cock, and with his hand slightly closed his palm formed a cup where he could stimulate the sensitive frenulum.

Hanbin moaned loudly, his head falling forward onto Jinhwan’s shoulder.

Jinhwan moved his hand up and down the shaft, making sure he was holding the cock firmly enough.

“Honestly, this position is a bit cramp inducing.” Jinhwan grumbled.

Hanbin groaned in frustration, biting down on his lower lip.

“Just a little bit more…” He grunted, breathing heavily.

His hot, damp breath bounced off of Jinhwan’s shoulder, his fingers continuously digging into Jinhwan’s skin.

Jinhwan could feel Hanbin’s dick twitching in his hand, it also seemed to grow slightly as he kept rubbing it.

Hanbin’s breaths turned to desperate gasps, his low monans that he was trying to hold back.

He could feel the pulsating member between his fingers and the series of low, throaty grunts and the hot substance that he could feel on his forearm.

Hanbin was panting, his fingers relaxing, but his head was still resting against Jinhwan.

JInhwan let go of Hanbin’s dick, he looked down at his arm and saw the white cum sticking to his skin.

He sighed and walked over to the table and yanked a few tissues out of the tissue box.

He wiped himself and made towards the bathroom.

“Hey, what about you?” Hanbin called after him.

Jinhwan turned back with a confused frown on his face.

He saw Hanbin staring, and followed the other’s gaze down his own body to the tent pitched in his own pants.

He suddenly became overly aware of it, and he blushed a deep red.

He looked back up at Hanbin who sucked his thick lower lip into his mouth, Jinhwan felt himself swallowing hard.

Hanbin yet again was the one who closed the distance between them, Jinhwan heard Hanbin swallowing hard as he came up close.

Hanbin grabbed Jinhwan’s arm again, and yanked him towards himself.

Jinhwan collided gently with Hanbin, and the two remained there in complete silence.

Jinhwan felt his cock pressing onto Hanbin’s body and inched away slightly, drawing in a several sharp breaths.

Hanbin’s eyes darted all over Jinhwan’s face before he leaned forward, his mouth barely touching the skin of inhwan’s neck, and made his way down his hands wrapping around JInhwan as he suddenly bent his knees.

Jinhwan’s eyes widened as he watched Hanbin descend, his breath became slightly erratic as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other man.

Hanbin moved his hands towards the zipper of Jinhwan’s pants, pulling it down and yanking down the pants, his eyes occasionally finding Jinhwan’s gaze.

Hanbin licked his lips, smacking his lips softly as he looked at the dick pressing against the fabric of Jinhwan’s underwear.

He opened his mouth and tilted his head slightly, taking a piece of the shaft into his mouth.

Jinhwan gasped loudly, the hot and wet sensation wrapping around his cock was intense, sending a shiver down his spine.

Hanbin munched his way up the shaft towards the head, he could feel Jinhwan’s body trembling against his face.

He let go of the cock in his mouth and gently lifted his face, sucking the band of Jinhwan’s underwear into his mouth before biting on it and pulling it down, letting the older man’s cock espape.

Hanbin looked at the dick now in his face, he brought his hand up, placing it behind Jinhwan’s ball sack before he smoothed over the scrotum and made his way up to hold the member in place as he parted his lips yet again to take Jinhwan in his mouth.

Jinhwan starred as his cock disappeared from sight and the top of Hanbin’s head was in focus.

He could feel Hanbin’s hot breath escaping his mouth and caressing his cock as it passed by, the moment his cock head hit the tongue which had curved to welcome him, he groaned loudly,his hand flying up to his mouth to cover it.

Hanbin closed his lips around the shaft, his tongue moving back and forth to stimulate the glands.

Hanbin closed his eyes, bobbing his head as he let the cock slide out of his closely shut lips, the sound of wet flesh moving in and out of a tight opening filling his ears.

Jinhwan felt the heat grow inside of him, filling every part of him as he grabbed onto his own pants, his knuckles turning white since he gripped at the pant leg so hard.

He gasped loudly as Hanbin sucked on his dick.

The younger let the dick slip from his mouth, he then tilted his head again and kissed his way down the shaft, his tongue running along the string underneath.

His other free hand moved to join the first one, cupping Jinhwan’s ballsack in his palm to play with the testees between his long fingers.

Jinhwan moaned loudly, he was trying his utmost to not move his hips, but it was hard to resist the strong urge that was welling up inside of him to grab Hanbin’s head and pound his mouth.

Hanbin arrived at the base of Jinhwan’s dick, he lapped at the top of the ballsack, kissing his way down and sucking the loose skin sack into his mouth.

The hand which had been plating with Jinhwan’s balls moved to grasp the cock, jerking it eloquently.

Jinhwan suddenly doubled over, a shock of electricity rocketing up his spine.

He moaned loudly, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to last.

Jinhwan’s cock was twitching wildly so Hanbin let the now soaked ball sack slip from his mouth and he quickly went to take Jinhwan’s member into his hot cavern.

Jinhwan moaned as his cock head once again hit the hot wet muscle that was stimulating him with it’s wild dance.

Jinhwan’s hands moved suddenly inot Hanbin’s hair, gripping at it wildly as he came closer and closer to orgasm.

Hanbin took several deep breaths and relaxed his throat to allow Jinhwan’s cock to penetrate him deeper.

He continued to bob his head slightly as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he almost choked on Jinhwan’s cock.

Jinwan couldn’t help but rock his hips, he did his best to not make his thrusts too intense, but as Hanbin wrapped his hands around his thighs Jinhwan tilted his head back and let out a series of intense, guttural groans.

JInhwan took a few dep thrusts as he emptied his load inside Hanbin’s throat.

Hanbin’s eyes were watery and his face flushed as Jinhwan looked at him.

It was Jingwan who pulled back, his cock slipping from Hanbin’s mouth, with it came a small amount of cum which dribbled down Hanbin’s chin.

The elder used his thumb to wipe it away, he caressed Hanbin’s flushed face and saw those puppy eyes looking at him.

“That was real good…” he huffed breathlessly.

Hanbin gave a sheepish smile in return.

“Geez, what a night… let’s go to bed…” Jinhwan suggested, still breathless.

Hanbin said nothing and simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's an extra. It was only supposed to be about Hanbin getting a handjob in that position, but i just felt the need to write on... anyway's I hope you like it!


End file.
